YuGiOh! FL
by Fmjir Vuicjefnejl
Summary: David gets an invitation from Pegasus to participate in this year's tournament. As he participates, he faces the most famous duelists in the world. But the tourney isn't just about Duel Monsters. It's about an ancient legend! Now rated T because of CH10.
1. The Package

Yu-Gi-Oh! FL

Chapter 1

"The Package"

"Now, Felgrand Dragon, ATTACK!!!" I shouted.

"Nice duel, David!" said my friend, Peter.

"Thanks. I gotta go, see you at school tomorrow." I said.

When I arrived at my house, I noticed a package in the mailbox. And it was for me!

I snatched the package and ran inside. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the package. Inside was a DVD and a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, but I didn't recognize the name of the pack.

I decided to watch the DVD first.

I put the DVD in the DVD Player and I hit play. For a moment, the screen was blank. Then, after about ten seconds, it started.

"Greetings, David!" said a familiar voice.

That's when it hit me! Cards, that voice, it's Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!

"I have sent this package informing you that you have been invited to Duelist Kingdom for the Annual Duelist Kingdom Tournament!" said Pegasus.

Did I hear that right?

The Annual Duelist Kingdom Tournament?

Me?

This is perfect! Tomorrow is the last day of the school year and I remember reading that the tournament is the day after tomorrow!

Then, I remembered the pack of cards.

I picked up the pack and I teared it open.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

"Look at all these Ultra Rare cards!" I exclaimed.

Later that evening, I revised my deck with some of those cards. Then, I went to sleep.


	2. The Journey

Yu-Gi-Oh! FL

Chapter 2

The Journey

The next day, while I was at school, I told Peter about the package from Pegasus.

"Say what?" Peter yelled.

"Yes, it's true! And guess what!" I replied.

"What?" he asked.

"I also got an e-mail from him saying that I could bring one of my friends with me!" I replied.

"Cool! Who are you bringing?" he asked.

"Well, do you wanna go?" I asked.

"You really have to ask? Of course I do!" he replied.

"Okay, when we get home, we'll pack." I said.

The next day, we got to the airport.

When I got in the plane to Duelist Kingdom, my mouth dropped open!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Look at this place! Video games, movies, CDs, snacks everywhere!!!" I yelled.

Peter was too stunned to talk.

"Buckle up!" said the pilot.

When we got in our seats, we saw something even cooler!

"Look at the view!" I shouted.

"This is so cool!" Peter yelled.

When we landed, we got off the plane and were guided to Duelist Kingdom.


	3. Duelist Kingdom

Yu-Gi-Oh! FL

Chapter 3

Duelist Kingdom

When me and Peter arrived at Duelist Kingdom, we couldn't believe our eyes!

"It's really Duelist Kingdom! We're really here!" Peter shouted. "It's Pegasus!" he added.

"Welcome young duelists!" said Pegasus.

"Please allow me to escort you to the Duel Field." he added.

"Okay!" we both shouted.

When we arrived at the Duel Field, I couldn't believe who I was dueling!

"I would like to meet, Yugi Muto." said Pegasus.

"The duel will begin...NOW!!!" he shouted.

I got my Duel Disk ready and prepared for the toughest duel of my life!


	4. Duelist Kingdom Tournament: Round 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! FL

Chapter 4

Duelist Kingdom Tournament: Round 1

"Let's duel!" me and Yugi shouted.

"I'll go first!" I said.

I drew a card, looked at my hand and thought, "Perfect!"

"First, I summon 'Neo Bug' in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1800)

Next, I place one card face-down and end my turn.

LPs:

Yugi: 4000

David: 4000

"Then, it's my move!" Yugi stated.

"I draw! And I summon 'Gemini Elf' in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1900)

Attack!!!" he shouted.

"I end my turn!"

LPs:

Yugi: 4000

David: 3900

"Heh. Only 100 points of damage? Please!" I said.

"I draw! I activate 'Brain Control'!" shouted.

"This lets me take control of your Elf until the end of the turn, though I do have to pay 800 Life Points.

Now, Gemini Elf, ATTACK!!!" I shouted.

"I end my turn!" I added.

LPs:

David: 3100

Yugi: 2100

"I draw!" said Yugi. "And I attack again with Gemini Elf!" he shouted.

"I end my turn!" he added.

LPs:

Yugi: 2100

David: 1200

I draw! And I activate another 'Brain Control'!" I shouted.

"But, this time, I also activate 'Big Bang Shot' . This gives Gemini Elf another 400 ATK! ATTACK!!!!!!!

LPs:

David: 400

Yugi: 0

"Good show!" said Pegasus. "Let's move on." he added.


	5. Shadow Duelist Lucius

Yu-Gi-Oh! FL

Chapter 5

Shadow Duelist: Lucius

That night, at 11:35 PM, I heard a strange noise.

"Is anybody here?" I whispered loudly.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!" whispered a strange voice.

"I am one of the seven Shadow Duelists. My name is Lucius." he said.

"I am here to defeat you in a duel." said Lucius.

"Well, you won't succeed!" I shouted.

I grabbed my Deck and my Duel Disk.

"Game on!" I shouted.

"Yes, except this is no game." Lucius replied.

"I'll go first! I draw! And I summon 'Sabersaurus' in Attack Mode!(ATK: 1900)" I shouted. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" I added.

LPs:

David: 2000

Lucius: 2000

"I draw! And I activate 'Double Summon'. This card lets me summon twice this turn! I set one monster and sacrifice it to summon 'Horus, the Black Flame Dragon LV6' in Attack Mode!(ATK: 2300)" he shouted.

"Now, attack his Sabersaurus!!! I end my turn." he added.

LPs:

Lucius: 2000

David: 1600

"I draw! And I activate 'Tribute to the Doomed'! This lets me discard one card from my Hand to the Graveyard so I can destroy one monster on the field. I choose Horus!" I exclaimed.

"Now, I activate 'Double Summon'! And you know what it does so I'm not gonna say it! I summon 'Kaiser Sea Horse' in Attack Mode!(ATK: 1700) This card counts as two Tributes for the summon of a LIGHT monster!" I shouted.

"I summon 'Felgrand Dragon' in Attack Mode!(ATK: 2800) Now, end this!" I shouted.

LPs:

David: 1600

Lucius: 0

"That's game!" I added.

Then, Lucius disappeared in a mysterious puff of smoke.


	6. Duelist Kingdom Tournament: Round 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! FL

Chapter 6

Duelist Kingdom Tournament: Round 2

When I got back to the Duel Field the next morning, I once again could not believe my eyes. My opponent today was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Welcome Duelists, to Round Two of the tournament!" boomed Pegasus. "David, I'm sure you know who your opponent is, and Seto, meet David. And now… let the duel BEGIN!"

"I'll go first," said Kaiba. "I draw. And I summon 'Vorse Raider' in Attack Mode! (ATK 1900) Next, I activate 'White Dragon Ritual!' Now, by Tributing 'Vorse Raider,' I can Ritual Summon 'Paladin of White Dragon' in Attack Mode! (ATK 1900) Now, I'll activate its effect. Get ready David. Get ready to lose. I Special Summon 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' in Attack Mode! (ATK 3000) Now, I end my turn. And you will only have one turn!"

Life Points:

David - 4000

Kaiba - 4000

"Wow," I said. "That's going to be difficult to beat. But I'll try anyway. I draw! And I summon 'The Creator Incarnate' in Attack Mode! (ATK 1600) But he's not going to be around for long, because I'm going to activate his effect! If I Tribute him, I can Special Summon 'The Creator' from my hand. And that's just what I'm doing! Come on out in Defense Mode! (DEF 3000) Now, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Life Points:

David - 4000

Kaiba - 4000

"Not bad. But not good enough," said Kaiba. "I draw. And I activate 'Polymerization!' This allows me to fuse monsters together, in case you didn't know. And I choose… the Blue-Eyes on my field and the two in my hand! I summon… 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' in Attack Mode! (ATK 4500) Now Blue-Eyes is going to attack 'The Creator' and destroy him!"

"Not so fast!" I said. "I activate my face-down card, 'Sakaretsu Armor!' Now, since Blue-Eyes just attacked, he gets destroyed!"

"Grr!" Kaiba growled. "Well, I'll just place one card face-down and end my turn."

Life Points:

David - 4000

Kaiba - 4000

"Whew!" I exclaimed. "I actually just destroyed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Well, um, anyway, I draw! Well, I think this is pretty cool. You just had your most powerful monster on the field, and now I'm going to! I activate 'Polymerization' and I'm going to use it to fuse from my hand 'Felgrand Dragon,' 'Tyrant Dragon,' and 'Darkblaze Dragon' together to create 'Dark Felrant Dragon'* in Attack Mode! (ATK 4500) Now, Felrant, attack directly and end this duel!"

"Not so fast!" Kaiba shouted. "I activate the Trap Card, 'Magic Cylinder!' Now your attack is negated and you take damage equal to Dark Felrant Dragon's Attack Points. So I believe that's 4500?"

"Yes, however, I activate 'Seven Tools of the Bandit!' " I said. "Now, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it! You lose, Kaiba!"

Life Points:

David - 3000

Kaiba - 0

"No!" Kaiba yelled. "I can't believe I lost to an amateur! NO! UGH! ARGH!"

"Huh," I said. "That ended differently than I expected."

"Congratulations, David!" Pegasus exclaimed. "You will be moving on to Round Three! And, Seto, I am sorry, you have been defeated, so you will progress no longer in this tournament. The next duel will be two days from now. Until then, good bye."

*Dark Felrant Dragon is a card that I made. It is not real and so don't talk about that in a review.


	7. Duelist Kingdom Tournament: Round 3

Chapter 7

Duelist Kingdom Tournament Round 3

Two days later, as I was heading to the Duel Field, I bumped into Yugi. Literally.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay," Yugi replied. "Hey, I found out who you were facing today, and I think you might want to be careful. I mean, I know you beat Kaiba, however, this kid beat The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Yikes!" I shouted. "Thanks for letting me know." I got up and walked to the Duel Field, wondering who on earth I was going to be dueling. And when I walked through the door, I found out.

"Sweet! You're here!" Jaden Yuki exclaimed. "Hope you're ready to get your game on, 'cause I am!"

"All right, let's go," I said. So I turned on my Duel Disk, and drew my five cards.

Life Points:

Jaden - 4000

David - 4000

"I'll start!" I yelled while I drew a sixth card. "And I activate, 'Double Summon' so I can summon twice this turn! And that's exactly what I'll do, by first summoning 'Kaiser Sea Horse' in Attack Mode! (ATK 1700) And guess what? Kaiser Sea Horse counts as two Tributes for a Light Attribute monster! For example… 'Felgrand Dragon' in Attack Mode! (ATK 2800) Now I'll end my turn."

Life Points:

Jaden - 4000

David - 4000

"I draw!" Jaden said. "And I activate 'Polymerization' so I can now fuse 'Elemental Hero Avian' and 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' together to create 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' in Attack Mode! (ATK 2100) Next, I activate 'Fusion Recovery,' which lets me take an Elemental Hero and a Polymerization from my Graveyard and put them back in my hand. I chose Avian, but that doesn't matter because I am re-activating 'Polymerization!' I fuse the Flame Wingman on my field and the Sparkman in my hand to create 'Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman' in Attack Mode! (ATK 2500) And now I activate 'Big Bang Shot' and equip it to my Flare Wingman to have him gain 400 Attack Points! (ATK 2900) Now, Wingman, ATTACK FELGRAND DRAGON! And since he just destroyed your monster, you take damage equal to its Attack Points! Now I end my turn."

Life Points:

Jaden - 4000

David - 1100

"I draw," I said. "Not bad, but not good enough, because I activate 'Premature Burial!' This allows me to bring Felgrand Dragon back to the field in Attack Mode, and I only had to pay 800 Life Points. (ATK 2800) And next, I activate 'Lightning Vortex!' Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters! Finally, I activate Felgrand's effect! This allows me to select a monster in my Graveyard and Felgrand's Attack Points increase by 200 points for every level that monster is. I picked the Level 4 Kaiser Sea Horse, which gives Felgrand 800 extra Attack Points! (ATK 3600) Now, Felgrand, direct attack! That's all for me, so I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Life Points:

Jaden - 400

David - 300

"I draw!" Jaden said. "Nicely done, but I have a 'Lightning Vortex' card, too! And I'll activate it to destroy Felgrand Dragon! Next, I activate 'Fusion Recovery,' which I will use to bring back Sparkman, and Polymerization! Next, I activate Polymerization for a third time! This time, I choose… Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman! I summon Elemental Hero Tempest! (ATK 2800) Now he is going to attack you directly!"

"It won't work, because I activate my face-down card, 'Sakaretsu Armor!' Since you just attacked, Sakarestu Armor destroys the monster you attacked with!" I replied.

"No!" Jaden yelled. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just end my turn."

Life Points:

Jaden - 400

David - 300

"I draw! And I summon 'Flame Ruler!' And he's going to attack you directly to end this duel!"

Life Points:

Jaden - 0

David - 300

"Congratulations, David! You will be progressing to Round Four of this tournament, the Semi-Finals!" Pegasus exclaimed. "As for Jaden, I am truly sorry, but you have lost and thus you will progress no longer in this tournament. The next match will be tomorrow, by the way."

"It's cool," said Jaden. "That was a sweet duel, David, I had a lot of fun!"

"Me too," I replied. Then I left the Duel Field again to start preparing for tomorrow.


	8. Shadow Tag

Yu-Gi-Oh! FL

Chapter 8

Shadow Tag

"That was so awesome the way you beat Jaden with that Trap Card!" Peter told me.

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, do you want to-?" I started, but was cut off by a mysterious cackle. Two, actually.

"Hello?" Peter yelled. And believe it or not, they answered. And appeared.

"My name is Spark," Spark said.

"And my name is Freeze," Freeze said.

"And we are the ultimate Shadow Duelist tag team!" they both said at the same time. "We are here to defeat you and take your dragons, David!"

"Well, that's not going to work out for you," I said.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "So let's duel!"

Life Points:

David - 4000

Peter - 4000

Spark - 4000

Freeze - 4000

"I'll start!" I yelled. "And I activate 'Polymerization!' There's no way you're going to win this duel, now! I fuse 'Felgrand Dragon' with 'Darkblaze Dragon' and 'Tyrant Dragon' to summon the ultimate dragon! And no, not Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but 'Dark Felrant Dragon!' (ATK 4500) Now, I get to select one monster in my graveyard, and Felrant gains 200 Attack Points for every star on that card! I choose Felgrand Dragon, Level 8! So that's 1600 more points! (ATK 6100) And you'd better watch out, because when we've all had our first turns and monsters can attack, he can attack twice per turn! So next I'll just place one card face-down and end my turn. How's that for a first turn?"

Life Points:

David - 4000

Peter - 4000

Spark - 4000

Freeze - 4000

"Nice!" Peter exclaimed.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Spark sneered. "I activate 'Double Summon,' so now I can summon twice! So I'll just set a monster and Tribute it to summon 'Zaborg the Thunder Monarch' in Attack Mode! (ATK 2400) And because I Tribute Summoned him, I get to destroy one monster on the field. Like… Dark Felrant Dragon! Ha! So much for the 'ultimate' dragon! Well, I'll just place one card face-down and end my turn."

Life Points:

David - 4000

Peter - 4000

Spark - 4000

Freeze - 4000

"No!" I yelled. "My best monster!"

"I draw!" Peter yelled. "And I'll summon 'Mighty Guard' in Defense Mode! (DEF 1200) Now, I'll just place one card face-down and end my turn."

Life Points:

David - 4000

Peter - 4000

Spark - 4000

Freeze - 4000

"It's my turn now!" Freeze exclaimed. "I also activate 'Double Summon' and I'll set a monster to Tribute it so I can summon 'Mobius the Frost Monarch' in Attack Mode! (ATK 2400) Now I get to destroy two Spell or Trap cards, like your face-downs, David and Peter! So that's what I'll do. And now I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Life Points:

David - 4000

Peter - 4000

Spark - 4000

Freeze - 4000

"My turn!" I yelled. "I summon 'Kaiser Sea Horse' in Attack Mode! (ATK 1700) And I activate 'Premature Burial!' Now, by paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back 'Darkblaze Dragon!' (ATK 1200) And since I brought him back from the graveyard, his Attack Points double! (ATK 2400) Now, he's going to attack Mobius the Frost Monarch! Now, even though Darkblaze was destroyed, I benefit from this. Because when Darkblaze destroys a monster, you take damage equal to its Attack Points! Next, Winged Dragon is going to attack you directly! You're out, Freeze! Now I end my turn with a face-down."

Life Points:

David - 3200

Peter - 4000

Spark - 4000

Freeze - 0

"I draw!" Spark yelled. "You're going to pay for that. Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, attack Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! That's all for me."

Life Points:

David - 2200

Peter - 4000

Spark - 4000

"Now it's my turn!" Peter exclaimed. "I summon 'Chainsaw Insect!' (ATK 2400) Next, I'll equip him with 'Big Bang Shot' and switch Mighty Guard to Attack Mode! (Chainsaw Insect ATK 2800/Mighty Guard ATK 500) Now, Chainsaw Insect, attack Zaborg! And Mighty Guard, attack Spark directly! Now I end my turn."

Life Points:

David - 2200

Peter - 4000

Spark - 3100

"My turn again!" Spark yelled, getting very angry. "I activate 'Premature Burial' to bring back 'Zaborg the Thunder Monarch' in Attack Mode! (ATK 2400) Now, Zaborg, attack David directly!"

"Not so fast!" I yelled. "I activate the Trap Card, 'Sakaretsu Armor!' Now, your monster is once again destroyed!"

"No!" Spark shouted. "Oh, well, I end my turn."

Life Points:

David - 2200

Peter - 4000

Spark - 2300

"I draw!" I shouted. "And I activate another Premature Burial, to bring back 'Felgrand Dragon' in Attack Mode! (ATK 2800) Now, Felgrand, end this!"

Life Points:

David - 1400

Peter - 4000

Spark - 0

"Nice, David!" Peter congratulated me.

"You're the one who didn't lose a single Life Point!" I replied.

Then I remembered the Shadow Duelist tag team. But when I looked down, they were gone.


	9. The Semi Finals

Author's Note: FL is back, and this time without the title of the fanfic in every chapter! Now it's just the chapter! Yep. That's it. Continue…

Chapter 9

The Semi-Finals

The next day, I went to the Duel Field to determine if I was going on to the finals. And of course, my opponent was once again a professional duelist. It was Yusei Fudo.

"Hello," I said. He said the same thing.

"Welcome, duelists, to the Semi-Finals!" Pegasus yelled. "Who ever wins this duel shall move on to the finals and duel me! So, without further ado, let the duel BEGIN!"

Life Points:

Yusei - 4000

David - 4000

"I'll go first!" I said. "And I'm not losing this tournament, so I'm starting off with a bang! I activate Polymerization! This lets me fuse Felgrand Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, and Darkblaze Dragon in my hand to create the mighty Dark Felrant Dragon! (ATK 4500) Now, I'll activate his first effect, allowing me to select Felgrand Dragon in my Graveyard and have Felrant gain 200 Attack Points for every star on Felgrand, which is 8. Now Ferant gains 1600 Attack Points! (ATK 6100) Now, you do realize that I haven't Normal Summoned yet this turn, right? Well, now I'm Normal Summoning Baby Dragon in Attack Mode! (ATK 1200) And now I activate Dark Felrant Dragon's other effect, allowing me to Tribute Baby Dragon. Guess what Felrant gets in return? Baby Dragon's Attack Points! (ATK 7300) And you'd better watch out because when you've taken your turn, Felrant can attack twice per turn! Now, I just end my turn with a face-down card."

Life Points:

Yusei - 4000

David - 4000

I had done it. I summoned my best monster on my first turn, and raised his Attack Points to 7300! There was no way Yusei could win. That was guaranteed by my face-down. This might be the quickest duel involving Yusei Fudo EVER!

"I draw!" Yusei said. "And I activate Instant Trapping* so I can activate Trap Cards directly from my hand. I choose DNA Surgery, so now all monsters on the field are Warrior-Type! Now, I can activate Soul Exchange, and target Dark Felrant Dragon. Now I can Tribute him! Which I will do! I activate the effect of Turret Warrior from my hand, so by Tributing a Warrior-Type monster, I can summon him and he gains the Attack Points of that monster. So now, I Tribute Dark Felrant Dragon to summon Turret Warrior with a ridiculously high amount of Attack Points! (ATK 8500) Now, Turret Warrior, attack directly and end this duel!"

"Sorry, but that is not happening!" I replied. "I activate Sakaretsu Armor, so Turret Warrior is destroyed! You may have destroyed Dark Felrant Dragon, but I haven't lost yet!"

"Fine," Yusei said. "But I still haven't Normal Summoned. So I'm going to summon Max Warrior in Attack Mode! (ATK 1800) I end my turn."

Life Points:

Yusei - 4000

David - 4000

"Wow, this duel is so exciting!" Pegasus remarked.

"I draw!" I exclaimed. "And I activate Premature Burial so I can bring back Felgrand Dragon (ATK 2800) and activate his effect, selecting Tyrant Dragon so Felgrand gains 1600 Attack Points! (ATK 4400) All I had to do was pay 800 Life Points. Now, Felgrand, attack Max Warrior! Now, I end my turn."

Life Points:

Yusei - 1400

David - 3200

"I draw!" said Yusei. "Wow, you've got some really strong monsters in that Deck of yours. Let's see if I can beat them. Huh, maybe not, but I can get rid of them in another way! For example, Lightning Vortex is going to destroy Felgrand at the cost of one card from my hand. Now, I summon Speed Warrior (ATK 900) and during the Battle Phase of the turn he is summoned, his Attack Points double! (ATK 1800) Now, Speed Warrior, attack directly! That's all for my turn. (Speed Warrior ATK 900)"

Life Points:

Yusei - 1400

David - 1400

"I draw!" I said. "And I summon Masked Dragon! (ATK 1400) Now, Masked Dragon, attack Speed Warrior! That's all for my turn."

Life Points:

Yusei - 900

David - 1400

"Not bad. I draw!" Yusei exclaimed. "I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK 1300) Now, his effect activates, which lets me bring back Speed Warrior! And now, I activate Premature Burial to pay 800 Life Points and bring back Turret Warrior! (ATK 1200) Now, Level 3 Junk Synchron tune with Level 5 Turret Warrior to create the mighty Level 8 Stardust Dragon! (ATK 2500) Now, Stardust, attack Masked Dragon! I end my turn."

Life Points:

Yusei - 100

David - 300

"I draw!" I said, but I didn't look at my card. "You may think that you have one, but I know one card in my Deck that can win me this duel. And did I draw it?" I looked at my card. "Yes, I did. I activate Hinotama, so you lose 500 Life Points, and the entire duel!"

Life Points:

Yusei - 0

David - 300

"Wow," Yusei said. "You're really good. Nice duel."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Bravo, bravo!" said Pegasus. "You have won the Semi-Finals! And that means that tomorrow, you will be dueling me in the finals! So be ready!"


	10. The Finals

Author's Note: From this point forward in this story, every card name with an asterisk (*) after it is fake. That is all.

Chapter 10

The Finals

When I was heading to the Duel Field to face Pegasus, Yugi stopped me outside the door.

"I was walking down a hallway earlier and saw Pegasus with some new Toon cards," said Yugi. "And part of me couldn't believe it took him this long to make them. The only cards that will be able to defeat them are yours now." And he handed me three cards. "Good luck." He walked away.

I turned the cards over halfway, but then decided I'd let myself be surprised, so I shuffled them into my deck without looking at them and walked into the Duel Field.

Mr. Maximillion Pegasus was already there, so I walked over and turned on my Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" I said.

"I will begin," Pegasus exclaimed, "by paying 1000 Life Points (Pegasus 3000) to activate Toon World! Nobody should make it to the finals in this tournament, not ever! So I'm going to make this quick. I activate Call of the Toon Gods*! Now, ignoring the summoning conditions, I can Special Summon some very special monsters! Come forth, mighty beasts!

"The Toon Dragon of Ra*! (ATK 0)

"Slifer the Toon Dragon*! (ATK 4000)

"And Obelisk the Toon Tormentor*! (ATK 4000) Crush David with your special ability! I destroy Ra and Slifer to inflict 4000 damage directly to you! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No!" I screamed.

Life Points:

Pegasus - 3000

David - 0

And then I woke up.

When I was heading to the Duel Field to face Pegasus, Yugi stopped me outside the door.

"I was walking down a hallway earlier and saw Pegasus with some new Toon cards," said Yugi. "And part of me couldn't believe it took him this long to make them. The only cards that will be able to defeat them are yours now." And he handed me three cards. "Good luck." He walked away.

Because of my dream, I knew what the cards were and just shuffled them into my deck and walked through the door.

Mr. Maximillion Pegasus was already there, so I walked over and turned on my Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" I said.

"I will begin," Pegasus exclaimed, "by paying 1000 Life Points (Pegasus 3000) to activate Toon World! Next, I summon Toon Gemini Elf in Attack Mode and end my turn with two cards face-down. (ATK 1900)"

"I draw!" I said, and apparently I had drawn a card that Yugi gave me. "And I activate Polymerization! I fuse the three Dragon Lords to summon Dark Felrant Dragon!* (ATK 4500) Next, I activate a second Polymerization to fuse Dark Felrant Dragon with Obelisk the Tormentor to summon Felrant Tormentor Dragon*! (ATK 5000) Now, I summon Baby Dragon and activate Felrant Tormentor's effect to destroy it and inflict 4000 damage to you!"

"Not so fast! I activate Ultimate Shield*!" Pegasus countered. This card cuts the damage I normally would have taken in half, plus every card on the field is destroyed and you take 2000 damage for each card destroyed. Before that happens, I chain Super Toon Shield* which saves Toon World from Ultimate Shield by me paying 500 Life Points. But no matter, you still lose!"

"No I don't," I replied. "In case you didn't know, Felrant Tormentor Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects. So ha."

Life Points:

David - 2000

Pegasus - 500

"Lucky for you, Felrant Tormentor Dragon can't attack on the first turn he's on the field. But when he can, he can attack twice, so watch out! I now end my turn." I said. But then suddenly, both of us fell to the ground, out cold.

When I woke up, I saw Pegasus next to me, looking terrified. But then I figured out why. There were five giant fiery dragons in front of us, and they looked hungry. But they stepped to the side to allow a boy through.

"PETER?" I screamed. It was Peter, and he was dressed like the dragons to his sides. His eyes were glowing red, and he had a duel disk on his arm. It was on. And I noticed that ours were too, displaying the current Life Points in our duel. Peter's disk said 4000.

"This 'Peter' you speak of may have used to inhabit this body, but he does not now and never will again… for he is dead." said Peter's body in a high, scratchy voice almost like a hiss.

"LIES!" I screamed.

"Actually, I only speak the truth… painful truth…" it said. "Yes, the boy who has been your best friend since preschool is now dead, and there is nothing you can do about it. But you soon will join him, after I'm through with you in this Shadow Game…"

"Who are you?" I asked, steaming with anger.

"Ah, you will know my identity soon enough… if you live that long… For now, refer to me as Shadow." said Shadow.

"Are you affiliated with the Shadow Duelists?" I asked.

"Affiliated with them?" Shadow responded. "I am their leader! And soon, I will rule not only the Shadows, but the entire universe! Ha ha ha ha ha!

"Now, you and whoever that man is shall duel me. If you manage to win, you get sent back to the regular world. If you lose, however, you both get sent to the Shadow Realm! Here's the catch. You both use your Life Points from your other duel. If you win, you continue your other duel with Life Points equal to the total remaining Life Points divided evenly.

"Is that clear?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, we got it." we both said.

"And for your information, Shadow, my name is Maximillion Pegasus and I created this game!" said Pegasus angrily.

"Not really… you just made it easier to play by duplicating the original game but involving cards and fake points instead of Life Energy. But enough about that," Shadow said. "Let's duel!"

Life Points

David - 2000

Pegasus - 500

Shadow - 4000

"Oh, remember how I was just talking about Life Energy like two seconds ago?" Shadow asked jokingly. "Well, that's what we're using."

"Ugh…" Pegasus grunted. "I draw! Now, I activate Immediate Summon!* This allows me to choose any card in my deck and summon it instantly. Well, I have to sacrifice one card. That would be David's dragon!"

"Hey! We're on a team!" I yelled.

Ignoring me, Pegasus went on. "And since Toon World is still on the field, I choose Obelisk the Toon Tormentor!* (ATK 4000) Now Obelisk, ATTACK SHADOW DIRECTLY!"

"Not so fast," Shadow said with a smirk. "Remember these?" And he motioned to the giant fiery dragons. "4000 Attack Points each. So one of them and your kid's show are destroyed!"

"Kid's show?" I asked.

"It's a cartoon," Shadow explained. "OH, COME ON, THAT WAS FUNNY!"

"Not really," I said.

"Anyway, I end my turn," Pegasus said, discouraged.

"And I'll start mine!" I said. "By drawing and activating Super Resurrection!* This allows me to bring back Dark Felrant Dragon!* And this time, I'm activating Polymerization and fusing it with Slifer the Sky Dragon! Rise, Slyrant the Dark Sky Dragon! (ATK 2500) And use your special ability! Absorb 100 Attack Points for each star on all of monsters in my graveyard! Gain 4800 Attack Points! (ATK 7300) Attack his second dragon!"

"AAAAHHH!" Shadow screamed.

Life Points:

David - 2000

Pegasus - 500

Shadow - 700

"My turn!" Shadow yelled. I just let it go, because I was going to end my turn anyway. "Now, I will fuse two of my dragons together to create Super Shadow Dragon! (ATK 8000) Next, I activate Super Multiplier! I roll a die, and it multiplies my dragon's Attack Points by the number it landed on." He rolled a 6. (ATK 48,000) "Now, the remaining Shadow Dragon will attack Pegasus!"

"NO!" Pegasus screamed before he was attacked. When the fire faded, there was no Pegasus. He was gone, just like Peter.

David - 2000

Pegasus - 0

Shadow - 700

"And now, Super Shadow Dragon, finish this duel by attacking David!"

David - 0

Pegasus - 0

Shadow - 700

The fire cleared. And as Shadow planned, they were both gone.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Shadow laughed, now officially ruler of the universe.


End file.
